The Cat
by Babybluekitten
Summary: Bryan is watching Rei's cat. Mentions of Tala/Julia, Bisexual reference, and just kind of a pointless little oneshot


A/N: It's been a while and thanks to my cat, I just started typing with no plan on a plot, so it's probably dumb. Also, I decided to switch things up, so instead of Bryan being the bad guy, Tala will be the ass this time

Warnings: Cussing, Mentions of Tala/Julia, and mentions of bisexual interest, OOC and pretty much pointless story

Disclaimers: I do not own beyblade

* * *

><p>He hated cats with a passion. No, there was no good reason other than he found them to annoying. And weird. His hatred for cats was one of the many reasons he had enjoyed his match against the neko-jin in the first tournament. How could someone look so freakishly like a damn cat?<p>

Sadly, Bryan had to admit that he also enjoyed the match because Rei was a very good opponent. Stubborn, a tough and formidable foe that in the end, had gained his respect as a fellow beyblader.

Not that he was ever going to admit that. If his team found out, God only knows the mockery he would endure.

Which brought him back to the present. Glancing at the purring thing in his lap, he wanted to groan in frustration. The black cat had seemed to take a liking to him, seemingly to prefer his lap or chest over the many other spots he could have chosen.

Thankfully, his teammates had decided to stay elsewhere for the next few day. Hopefully, Rei and his team, the White Tiger X, would be back before his teammates decided that it was time to get away from their 'sexual partners' and return home.

The cat looked up sleepily, yawning. He shook one of his paws before giving it a quick lick then he looked up, his golden eyes half closed, meowing. Bryan briefly thought the cat looked very similar to his owner and quickly berated himself for the stupid thought.

The day before yesterday, Rei had phoned him (and Bryan still couldn't figure out how exactly the raven-haired teen had gotten his number), asking him to please look after the fur ball, promising it would only be for until Sunday.

He hasn't agreed at first but when the Asian teen promised him he would pay him back with rematch to settle the old score, Bryan relented. But since having the the black fur ball stalk him, he learned the hard way that if the cat wanted his food, it meant either being scratched and bitten, or having the vision of the television blocked by the little annoying fur ball.

Looking down at the cat again, he remembered Rei bouncing on the balls of his feet nervously. It hadn't been because he feared Bryan but because the teen had been Tala's latest victim of torment and was afraid that the redheaded Russian would once again attack him for looking like a 'faggot' and thought it would be fun to try and rip out the younger teen's hair for the millionth time.

Kai hadn't been pleased when Tala had tried to do so more than once before and had literally gotten into a fist fight with Tala, both intent on putting the other in a early grave. People had thought Bryan was the evil one of the team, but little did the world know, it was Tala who was the mean, evil bastard of the team.

It wouldn't surprise Bryan if the readhead captain had a detailed plan on killing his teammates slowly and painfully once they outlived their usefulness. Boris had wanted the perfect obedient solider who didn't feel much emotions and for the most part, he had created one. Only he hadn't prepared for Tala to be so rebellious.

Yeah, the team knew of this long before Boris did and Tyson and his team coming along was the perfect chance for Tala to show Boris his bossy, rebellious and self-righteous side to the man who once thought he had control over the 'brat' without anyone outside of the team realizing the redhead's true nature.

"Meow," the cat yowled, slapping him almost gently across his cheek. Bryan glared at the cat who was eye level with him before shoving the cat off of him. The clock on the wall told him it was time for the black fur ball's feeding and begrudgingly, he got up.

Grabbing the can of cat food, he opened it up. The smell made him cringe and he wondered how the animals could eat the awful smelling crap. As he bent over the food bowl, shaking the can in an effort to get the food out, he heard a snort before laughter erupted through the kitchen.

Bryan held back a groan, instead asking as he continued to try to get the food out, "What happened to your little weekend with Julia? Don't tell me she kicked your ass to the curb."

Abruptly, the laughter stopped. Glancing back at his captain, he knew he had hit a nerve. The glare he got told him he was walking on dangerous territory but that only made him grin.

"Shut the fuck up," Tala snarled before his grinned dangerously, "So since when did my second in demand decide to become a pussy for pussy cats?"

"Since I decided I wanted a rematch against Kon," Bryan said nonchalantly, refusing to take the bait.

"Ah, I get it," the redheaded grin grew making him look more evil than before, "I didn't realize you had a thing for Kon."

Bryan on snorted in response, throwing the can away. He wasn't sure if he liked Rei like that but he know he, himself, went both ways. After all, Julia and Mariah were way too hot with their big busts and nice curves, but Rei was undoubtedly hot with his nicely tanned skin, muscles not too built but built enough to not be feminine body, and he did have a nice smile to boot.

"At least, I'm not in denial," Bryan shot back. Tala, like him, appreciated a hot person, but for some reason unknown to Bryan, Tala constantly argued he wasn't gay and that it was disgusting and that guys were not his thing. The fights when Tala was accused of staring at a guy was proof that the redhead was in denile that he was bi.

"Just make sure that fucking thing is out of here by Monday," Tala snarled before storming off. Again, Bryan had to wonder if Julia was why his captain was home early and obviously in a bad mood.

Looking down at the cat who looked up before going back to eating, Bryan murmured, "See what you're causing?" The cat ignored him, purring as he finished up the last of the wet food.

Hours later, a knock at the door drew Bryan attention away from the boring show on TV. Opening the front door, Rei grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks, Bryan."

"Yeah, yeah, get the cat and get out of here. Tala came home and is in a bad mood," Bryan replied lazily, leaning again the door. Rei's color drained from his face and nodded quickly, barely breathing. Bryan gathered the cat's stuff and handed it to Asian boy who had refused to come inside.

As he was fighting with the cat to get the him into his cage in the living room, he heard Tala making a rude comment to which Rei replied sarcastically, "Oh hey, nice to see you to. Heard that Julia refused sex with you, that must have sucked."

Bryan and the cat both stopped fighting each other as a loud thud echoed through the house before the sounds of a fight came from the hallway.

"You know," Bryan said looking at the cat thoughtfully, "I think you and I are the only ones sane around here."

The cat only blinked at him, meowing softly and rubbed his face against Bryan. 'Maybe cats aren't all that bad,' the Russian thought before sitting now and allowing the cat to lay in his arms, purring. After all, this fight could go on for a long while and he wasn't about to get in the middle of a cat fight between the two.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope it was somewhat enjoyable.<p> 


End file.
